The present invention relates to an improved plastic container or dish cover.
It is well known to make plastic containers or dishes closed by a cover and intended to hold any of a variety of foodstuffs, such as butter. Presently, such covers typically consist of a central plate and a peripheral flange defining a U-shaped cross-section having two arms, namely an outer and inner arm, each of which are joined by a joining segment, the inner arm in turn being joined to the central plate. The periphery of the cover snaps onto a matching rim of a container or dish. Even though in widespread use, this design has the drawback that the cover will sometimes be difficult to remove from the container. Removal of the cover will be even more difficult when the container is cold, for instance after having been refrigerated in a refrigerator.
The present invention overcomes those drawbacks. It is an object of the present invention to provide a container cover which is easily manufactured, does not require extensive modification of existing molding equipment, will accept labels as may be required, and will not exhibit difficulties in opening as discussed above.